


Through Silence

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Kin-slaying at Alqualonde, Maglor tries to reconcile his artist's heart with what he has done.  (Drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

It was perfectly tuned, yet Maglor could not stand to touch it. The harp-strings reminded him of nothing so much as his taut bow, the cascade of notes became a last wheezing breath.  
  
Alqualonde – how could he ever play after that? His kinsmen's life had seeped through his grasp. Could fingers so slick with blood ever hold a harp steady again?  
  
So it laid tucked away in its corner, wrapped in thick cloths to protect it from the ship's roiling. He could not play now, but one day he would. And when he did, their pain would be forgotten nevermore.


End file.
